


Birthday Cake

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2minkey - Freeform, Birthday, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: It’s Kibum’s birthday and Minho and Taemin decide to throw him a private surprise partyThis fanfic can count as a continuation of “From the Bottom of My…” or a stand-alone fanficLink to that fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8063572





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – So…uh…is it bad that I thought up this fic while waiting for my OCD medication at Rite Aid? Yes? No? Okay then, moving on lol. No seriously I did O_O. Anyway, considering that September 23rd is the Divo’s birthday, I kind of had it in my mind to write a b-day one-shot to celebrate, but I didn’t really flush it out prior to that. Then, just like that, while idly waiting with much anxiety (literally); there it was. I laughed like a nut too, which must have been scary considering me standing there with all my gothicness. Anyway, please enjoy this impromptu fic.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kim Kibum you FAHbulous devil you ^_-
> 
> A/N – You should be warned. This is the most EXPLICIT fanfic I have EVER written. (Wah. It’s lengthy too. How the heck did I do that 0_0?) I am very experienced with various levels of smut but I hardly ever do anything so…risqué O_o lol. I have also been known by some readers for being a dreadful tease, stopping short of juicer bits in certain fics just to get a twisted comedic point across and leave the rest to imagination. Of course I have my reasons but, sorry for those lady boners/boners. This might actually make up for it though so enjoy lol. I know it will probably say “M” somewhere but still; viewer discretion is advised. Thank you ^////^

Kibum let out a heavy sigh as he fiddled with the lock of his apartment. The damn thing wouldn’t budge no matter how much he rustled the key. Maybe it was the sweat of his palm as he struggled to keep hold of it.  Maybe it was the fact that he could barely see, the dim lights of the hallway so faded that it was difficult to make out the golden doorknob. Or maybe, just maybe, it was due to the fact that he was fucking wasted after the surprise birthday party the company threw him.

Oh yes, it was his birthday. The one day out of the year that drove him through so many chaotic emotions at once that it was hard to feel the ground beneath him. He growled at the door, the agony bubbling up again as he remembered what tragedy the date marked. This was the perfect day to be so drunk out of his mind with love, superficial gifts and alcohol that he couldn’t feel his fingertips or the pain that festered at the core of his soul. Still, it was baffling every time the team did it, suddenly accosting him when he tried to stealthily worm his way out of the building. They never let him laugh alone. Never let him cry alone. For that his heart was eternally grateful, warmed immensely by the faces of his co-workers, friends and the four special men that made him complete.

But something was off this year. It was so dreadfully obvious to him that it made a fire ignite within him that could only be chased down by searing Jager bombs. Everyone was there. Everyone except for Minho and Taemin.

 _Tramp._ Key thought spitefully as he fought with his door to the point of breaking the knob off.

It had been a while since his three-way relationship started with the afore-mentioned singers, his heart and body so enriched that he could burst from the sheer happiness it brought him. Minho, his big-eyed romantic goof-ball. Taemin, his tenacious fairy of a muse. It was that same tenacity that started it all, his unyielding demand to have things the way he wanted, and Minho and Key’s feeble convictions that eventually buckled beneath their adoration and obsession with him. He was bewitching with that ability to passively entice and have his more risqué desires be met in spite of the innocent twinkle that lingered in his beautiful eyes.

Yet nothing ever could get pass Kibum’s radar, not even Taemin. He knew Taemin loved him, but who he truly yearned for was Minho. Kibum, the stupidly doting one who adored every inch of him. Minho, the one who could set that very same skin ablaze with the crack of a smile. Minho’s power was something different, and he had become ensnared by it too. From the way his face softened, chin resting in his hands whenever he told Kibum he was beautiful. To the delicate and passionate way he held him and made his body tremble as he huskily whispered how much he loved him. God, who wouldn’t want to have that all to themselves! 

It wasn’t now until Key realized that in all this time of drifting thought that he was turning the key backwards. It gave way with an easy click when he reversed it, and he practically kicked the defiant door down as he charged into the apartment. His momentum was destroyed when his eyes met darkness. The slam of the door seemed to echo, the sound practically bouncing off the walls when he realized that there was no barking that greeted him.

“Comme Des-ah. Ga-reu-cons.” He called out drowsily, dropping the bags he had lugged home behind him as he started to fumble through the dark.

                An orange light glowed weakly from the open doorway of his bedroom. He beckoned his dogs again. Nothing. His mind painted the worse picture possible: a fire broken out from an overheated lamp that he left on, canine bodies scorched. The dread filtered his heart, and even the quick pain that hit him from hitting his knee on the edge of the couch couldn’t stop him from running to their apparent rescue. The light grew brighter as he dashed to the doorway, and standing there, six deliciously muscular feet in front of him was Minho.

                His sleek tan skin glistened in the burning light of wax candles sitting atop a rose shaped cake that read in white letters “Happy Birthday Love”. Kibum was panting, gaping at him as he stood there smiling with the cake in his hands. Minho’s smile couldn’t hide his panting or the drops of sweat that rolled down his chest. He stood just like that, deliciously golden at the door of his room in sheer white slacks with a boner standing at attention within them. Some of the petals of the rose were misshapen and it was clear from the icing dirtying his hands that he had waited for a while.  How long was he standing there? Ready to present himself. Glorious and obediently waiting. Just for him.

                It was then that his eyes drifted pass hMinho when he heard a muffled moan. He looked over to the bed, the large oak bed covered in white sheets and scattered rose petals. The sound had come from Taemin, his arms and legs stretched in an X as his hands and feet were bound at all corners. More candles dotted the room, tiny flames on red and white wicks flickering on both night stands, his dresser, his vanity and aligning the walls. His pale skin shined, glistening as his chest rose and sank in time with his breathing, two whipped cream dots having partially melted on his nipples. His eyes searched his body. Taemin’s eyes were pleading, the gag in his mouth blocking any words he could use to express his desperation. His cock was erect, leaking in pre-cum that melted down his shaft into a pool of white frosting.

                Key’s mouth went dry and his Adam’s apple shifted when he swallowed hard, taking in all the beauty of what was laid out before him. When he lifted the cake to his face he blew out the candles, the simple act simply instinct regardless of how stunned he actually was. Minho sat the cake down on an end table he took from the living room and came back to him, pecking his cheek softly to stir him out of his stupor.

“Happy Birthday.” He purred in a breathy voice that made the words sound far more sensual than they were ever intended to be. “Tonight is your night. We worship you Kibum, and never want to make you feel like any less than the king you are.”

He was still staring stupidly when Minho went to grab something thin and black from the corner of the room, then kneeled before him with a bowed head presenting it.  

“So, King of Hearts.” He proclaimed. “King of _our_ hearts. Master…”

Minho glanced up at him with that same pleading expression as Taemin’s and lifted the whip towards him.

“The children are away, and we are well prepared to serve you. We’re yours to command.”

                Kibum was beside himself with wonder. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his breath caught in his throat. He took the rod from his hands and licked his dry lips. Minho rose to his feet and Key seized him without hesitation. He brought the rod overhead and strained it against the back of Minho’s neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Open-mouthed and greedy, Key tasted the salt of his lips. Minho breathed in sharply through his nose and exhaled into his mouth as their tongues twisted together. Sweat, Jager and Minho; Kibum loved every bit of the flavor, and before he knew it he was bruising the back of Minho’s neck with the whip, inhaling him to get more.

                Taemin ached all over, his limbs still bound tightly by the thick rope. The sound of Kibum’s moans melting with Minho’s was making him twitch. He watched helplessly, yearning and wanting so badly to be a part of what started when the baton of control was passed. He and Minho prepared well before Kibum’s arrival, a few moments of tender loving kisses and touches that carried on until he was good and ready. Since the prep was for Kibum, both denied themselves any satisfaction further than making out. Then there was the act of being presentable, which presented a new thrill in him that he wished was explored further.

                Now he was stuck watching as Minho and Kibum melted into each other’s kisses, Minho’s strong arms tensing as he resisted to touch without permission. Kibum suddenly broke the kiss and pushed him away, then turned his gaze onto Taemin. Minho followed quietly behind as he approached the bed, the sway of his hips as he took his precious time taunting him even more. With a powerful swing he was struck by the rod. His back arched and he buried the crown of his head deep into the pillow. His groans were muffled by the gag and tears stood at the corners of his eyes when another came, searing the painful spot.    

                Kibum admired the thick red mark marking his chest and studied like a fine discreet crack in porcelain. Taemin was so beautiful he couldn’t stand it. Even in all his filth and pointless resistance he was beautiful. How could he deny himself the want to explore even more of that tainted beauty when he was here in front of it with eyes pleading for him to search for more?

                Minho breathed heavily behind him. After one more strike of the rod and more sinful noises from Taemin, Kibum tossed it aside and pulled the gag from his mouth. Taemin gasped and moaned at the same time as saliva from the gag oozed down over his mouth. He couldn’t figure out which was hotter: the hungry look of Taemin’s eyes waiting for more torture, or the satisfied grin Kibum was probably wearing that he could not see. Kibum leaned over and finally their lips met in a messy mix of saliva, bruised lips and the sweet enjoyment of reuniting. He pulled away from Taemin’s lips and started down his neck, and when he got to the lovely dips of whipped-cream covered nipples, he finally gave Minho an order:

“Minho, just fucking touch me.” He ordered, dipping his tongue in deliciousness. Taemin trembled and tossed his head to the side while biting back a moan. “Do whatever you want.”

                Kibum fussed with his clothes, stripping down to nothing so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the hassle later. He refocused on Taemin, undoing the leg restraints before climbing onto the bed. He balanced himself on his knees as his mouth worked on nipples, his left hand massaged through Taemin’s thick hair and the other went to work on his dick slathered with cum and cream. Kibum lifted up and let the hand in Taemin’s hair glide down to his chest. He bowed his head down further and Taemin cried out when silky lips engulfed him.

                Minho’s eyes went dark, so elated by the fierce demand that he didn’t know where to start. He slipped out of his pants, his erection no longer strained under the tight waistband. He usually took his time with Key, cherishing his flushed milky skin and treating every bit of it with affection; but no such patience lingered in him now. He lost half his endurance when preparing Taemin and be denied the liberty of taking him, but now the rest of his nerve was gone as his whimpers filled the air and Kibum tasted him.

                Kibum scooped his arms under the dancer’s thighs and Taemin used the leverage to thrust up into his mouth, tossing his head aside again when he felt the back of his throat. Kibum choked on him and squeezed his thighs, his fingernails leaving sharp impressions in the skin. He shuddered when he finally felt Minho’s hands on his hips, holding him in place as he started to kiss along the bottom of his back. He was beside himself with the feeling of warm lips down his spine and Taemin’s cries of pleasure. Tasting him with a face full of cream; it was something he didn’t expect to enjoy. But the icing was sweet. Taemin’s melting voice was sweet. Minho watching over them from behind was sweet.

                Minho didn’t want sweet. He wanted in. While the two on the bed went at it he had stowed away to grab lube, and while pecking at Kibum’s skin while his free hand was occupied with readying himself for entry. When he was good and ready he pulled his hips back, ignoring the displeased look on Taemin’s face when he was popped out of his mouth.

“I was...so close…” Taemin whined.

“Ya.” Key scolded breathlessly, turning his head to glare at him. “What happened to all the master talk?”

“You said I could do whatever I wanted.” Minho teased. “And what I want is to smother you in icing and fuck you over Taemin.”

“Oh come on!” Taemin complained defiantly.

Key’s eyes lowered to his slicked cock. Minho gave it a playful wiggle and grinned.

“Are you telling me you don’t want to?”

Minho really knew the sadist in him well. Tormenting their precious Taemin was a juicy offer and he couldn’t help the crooked smile that spread across his lips. He looked back at Taemin.

“Taemin-ah. You know I love you enough to give you leeway to make a tiny request about this.”

Taemin huffed and tugged at the ropes still gripping his wrists.

“These. Please just, take them off. I haven’t been able to touch you yet. It’s not fair.”

                Key glanced back and gestured towards the ropes. With an agreeable nod Minho left him to work on them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Key flattened himself atop of Taemin, the younger man groaning as melted cream spread in-between their chests. Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking and tongues massaging one another as Key planted his hands in the pillow at either side of his head. A lock of his hair was snagged under his palm, but Taemin didn’t complain, loving the bit of pain that came with the heated kisses.

                Finally liberated, Taemin’s bruised hands immediately raked along the sides of his neck and continued to wildly search his skin wherever he could reach. How could Kibum have ever doubted him? He was delirious and drunk off the Jager, and now he was drunk off the tension between them wanting nothing more than for Minho to join. Minho was behind him again, and he lifted his rear to him so that he could run the head of his dick along the crack of his ass. Minho climbed onto the bed and went up on his knees, gripping his waist again as he probed at his twitching hole. Kibum reached a hand down to grip Taemin and he shuddered as it glided against his in a mess of watery icing and semen.

                Key gasped when Minho inched his way into him, trembled as the space within him was filled with his thickness. Minho grunted, stilling himself once he was completely buried in him and waited agonizingly until he relaxed. Finally, he moved, and Kibum couldn’t do anything but shake and moan as he thrusted into him slowly.

                Pleasure surged through Kibum in electric currents as Minho angled himself perfectly to strike his prostate. His hooded eyes rolled back and his back arched to ensure access to it as Minho bucked quicker and gripped his hips painfully. He gripped the sheets on either side of Taemin’s torso and his mouth hung open as he anted into hot air. Taemin leaned up and pecked at his neck, then reached down to grasp the base of his cock. He thought he was going to burst when his teeth sunk into him, but he nearly choked on his own breath when Taemin slipped him into himself.               

                Taemin took his time to adjust to the cock inside of him, the rhythm of Kibum’s hips dictated to Minho as he pounded him from behind. Scooting down a bit and curving his back he shook when he found his own sweet spot and rocked his body in time with Minho’s thrusts.

“Fuck!” Key cried out, the current in his body sprawling out through his limbs.

“Mm!” Taemin whimpered with his eyes closed.

                They were all connected now. Hearts thumping chaotically. Headboard banging against the wall and bodies quivering as Minho powerfully pushing them all together. Voices melting like the countless candles scattered about the dim room. A sharp ring struck through Kibum’s mind and the room flashed white as he orgasmed with a heart-wrenching scream. He didn’t remember how they cleaned up, or how they managed to calmly cuddle. One moment he was collapsing onto Taemin and the next he was resting between him and Minho with both their arms wrapped around different places on his body.       

                Taemin hummed weakly in his sleep, turned around and forcibly fitted his arms around his waist before pressing his butt back into his pelvis and drifting off to sleep again. Minho groaned drowsily and snuggled closer behind him, his strong arms stretching across them both and flopping onto Taemin’s arm as he buried his cheek into Kibum’s shoulder. Key glanced pass Taemin and saw his birthday cake, halfway melted with the blown out candles melting into it, a stream of red and white icing dripping off the side. He rolled his eyes and closed them. He was too tired to focus on complaining and too comfortable to wake his sleeping boys.  He simply smiled, adjusting to their changed sleeping positions before drifting off to sleep with a single sarcastic thought lingering in his mind.

 _Well, so much for the cake._     

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> …and then they died in a fire because there was a sudden unnatural earthquake that knocked all the candles over. The End T_T…Just kidding lol!!!! But yay it’s done ^o^. X-Rated bias Taemin and OTP Minkey is a match made in OT3 heaven lol. I legit don’t know how I got through writing it though cause…oh my god O////O! Lol. Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments if you feel compelled to do so. I am new at explicit and wonder how I did so…yea…but you don’t have to! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. I appreciate it. K Bye Bye ^o^!!!!! <3


End file.
